Hope, it's not too late
by Maerchentante
Summary: Songfic  Severus' Gedanken zu dem Lied "Jerusalem" von Anouk


**Hope, ist's not too late**

Songfic zu „Jerusalem" von Anouk

Grimmig sah Severus Snape dem aufgeschreckt davon laufenden Erstklässler hinterher. Missmutig besah er sich nun das Muggelgerät, welches er dem vorwitzigen Ravenclaw-Jungen abgenommen hatte. Wie hatte der Junge es noch gleich genannt? Ah ja. Ein MP3-Player – batteriebetrieben, weshalb er auch innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts funktionierte.

Severus schnaubte abfällig. „Muggeltechnik!", knurrte er, erbost über die zunehmende Dreistigkeit seiner Schüler. Wie konnten sie es wagen, solche Dinge in seine heiligen Kerkerräume zu bringen?

Dennoch... Das kleine Gerät faszinierte ihn – wenn auch wider Willen. Severus betrachtete den MP3-Player noch einen Augenblick lang missmutig-interessiert. Später, in seinen Räumen, würde er sich eingehender damit beschäftigen. Entschlossen steckte der Zaubertränkemeister das handlich kleine Ding ein. Und, als wäre nichts geschehen, setzte der gefürchtetste Lehrer Hogwarts seine Kontrollrunde fort.

Es war bereits sehr spät in der Nacht, als Severus endlich seinen Tag beenden konnte. Zu guter Letzt hatte ihn auch noch unvermutet der dunkle Lord zu sich gerufen – nur, um erneut seine Treue und Loyalität unter Beweis zu stellen. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, hätte der dunkle Lord seine meisterhaft versteckten, wahren Beweggründe erkannt...

Severus streifte angewidert den Todesser-Umhang ab und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen. Die Maske folgte, trudelte sacht gen Boden. Während er, beinahe schon mechanisch, seine Wunden versorgte, quälten ihn wie schon so oft zuvor die Gedanken, die er vor dem dunklen Lord stets verborgen hielt. Um seines Lebens willen, um der Sache willen – dem finalen Kampf gegen den mächtigsten aller Schwarzmagier.

Gedanken, die um seine Angst, aufgedeckt zu werden, kreisten. Gedanken, wie er es auch in Zukunft schaffen sollte, die Pläne des Ordens vor den suchenden und ewig misstrauischen Augen zu verbergen.

Der Tränkemeister setzte sich leise seufzend auf das Bett. Müde ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken. Alles in ihm schrie danach, einfach einzuschlafen, bis zum Morgen alles zu vergessen. Doch etwas in seiner Robe drückte unsanft gegen die schmerzenden Rippen und so setzte er sich ächzend wieder auf, um den Störenfried zu entfernen.

Als Severus das Ding schließlich in den Händen hielt, starrte er erst nur verständnislos darauf. Bis ihm die Begebenheit mit dem Ravenclaw-Winzling wieder einfiel. Der Tränkemeister schnaubte, halb amüsiert, halb verärgert. Es zeugte wahrlich nicht von der vielgerühmten Weisheit des Hauses Ravenclaw, ein derartiges Muggelgerät ausgerechnet zu einer Strafstunde bei ihm mitzubringen!

Doch Severus konnte – zumindest vor sich selbst – nicht bestreiten, dass ein Gerät, das ohne Zauber Musik erzeugen konnte, ihm durchaus eine gewisse Faszination abverlangte.

Neugierig besah er sich den Player etwas genauer. Skeptisch registrierte er die winzigen Druckknöpfe, die offensichtlich für die Bedienung gedacht waren. Er versuchte aufs Geratewohl einen der Knöpfe. Vor Überraschung ließ er den Player beinahe fallen, als nun aus den winzigen Hörstöpseln tatsächlich leise Musik erklang.

Neugierig hielt Severus sich einen der Stöpsel ans Ohr und lauschte den ersten, kraftvollen Akkorden. Was er hörte, gefiel ihm bereits ausgezeichnet – doch dann ertönte erst eine weibliche Stimme mit den ersten Worten des Textes. Fasziniert lauschte er der melodischen Stimme.

_**Sir, can you tell me how to get to Jerusalem  
><strong>__**'cause I have kinda lost my way**_

_**Sir will you help me get there as fast as I can  
>tomorrow might be too late<strong>_

"Tatsächlich", dachte Severus zynisch. "Morgen könnte es zu spät sein..."

_**'Cause things ain't what they used to be  
>My love for life is gone you see<strong>_

_**Am I fighting things I cannot see  
>People always tellin' me how sweet and simple life could be<br>They say you might as well live before you die**_

"Meine Liebe ist gegangen...", murmelte er betroffen. „Und ich kämpfe gegen Dinge, die ich nicht sehen kann, die niemand sehen kann."

_**But one thing I know for sure  
>I am a danger to myself, how come<strong>_

**Yeah one thing I know for sure  
><strong>**I need some guidance, to get me out of this hellhole **

Severus' Gesicht verzog sich erneut zu einer zynischen Grimasse.

_**Jerusalem, can you help me find my way back to Jerusalem, yea**__**h**_

_**It took me quite a while to get into Jerusalem  
>'Cause I had kinda lost my way<strong>_

**I want to save me from myself so here I am**  
><strong>I hope it's not too late<strong>

Der Tränkemeister nickte nachdenklich. Es hatte ihn unendlich viel Zeit, Mühe, Selbstbeherrschung und vor allem Kraft gekostet, zur rechten Hand des dunklen Lords zu werden. Und er wollte nichts mehr, als endlich Frieden.

_**'Cause things ain't what they used to be  
>My love for life is gone you see<strong>_

**Am I fighting things I cannot see**  
><strong>I am so afraid to love<strong>

**'Cause of the way I've been hurt before**  
><strong>I think by now it's time for me to leave<strong>

Severus schloss gequält die Augen. „Lily..." Seine erste, einzige, große Liebe.

Schon vor ihrem Tod war sie in Wirklichkeit immer unerreichbar für ihn gewesen. Und weil er die Schuld an ihrem Tod trug, weil er diese Last jeden Tag, jede Nacht mit sich schleppte – das war der Grund, warum er nicht liebte. Nicht lieben konnte. Wie sollte er auch die Verantwortung für ein weiteres Leben tragen können?

_**But one thing I know for sure  
>I am a danger to myself, how come<strong>_

**Yeah one thing I know for sure**  
><strong>I need some guidance, to get me out of this hellhole<strong>

**Jerusalem, can you help me find my way back to Jerusalem**  
><strong>Jerusalem, can you help me find what I have lost<strong>

"Was ich verloren habe...", murmelte Severus müde und voller Trauer. Er schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf. „Das kann niemals wiedergefunden werden."

_**Things ain't what they used to be  
>My love for life is gone you see<strong>_

**Am I fighting things I cannot see**  
><strong>I don't wanna die this way<strong>

**Wishing that I could turn back time**  
><strong>Wasted time, there is work to be done<strong>

Severus lächelte traurig. Oh ja, wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht, die Zeit zurück drehen zu können...

_**But one thing I know for sure  
>I am a danger to myself, how come<strong>_

**Yeah one thing I know for sure**  
><strong>I need some guidance, to get me out of this hellhole<strong>

"Nur, dass mir aus dieser Hölle niemand mehr heraus helfen kann... Dafür ist es schon lange zu spät..."

_**Jerusalem, can you help me find my way back to Jerusalem  
>Jerusalem, can you help me find what I have lost, yeah yeah<strong>_

_**Alright**__**...**_

Die Musik wurde leiser, verstummte schließlich ganz. Doch ihre Wirkung hielt noch lange an. Severus saß an diesem Abend noch sehr lange Zeit einfach nur da, ans Betthaupt gelehnt. Und als er sich letztlich doch zum Schlafen nieder legte, lag zum ersten Mal ein fast friedlich zu nennender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.


End file.
